Today, a large percentage of electronic content management, storage, and related services are remote, or “cloud” based. That is, many services allow a user to upload, store, and share content through remote servers. The trend is to centralize files (e.g., photos) and allow a user to access these centrally stored files through multiple devices and/or locations, utilizing a single account. This is especially useful for two reasons. First, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops and cameras, have limited storage space. Second, users may desire to access all of their files from any device they own. However, because it is impractical to store copies of every file on each device, central storage systems help to minimize problems associated with limited storage space and device agnostic access to files. Moreover, in order to make centralized storage more efficient for the user, some services may include cross-platform synchronization and/or sharing functionality. These services allow a user to setup their device to allow for the automatic upload of digital content to the central storage system. However, when the user has multiple devices that are configured to allow for automatic upload of content, the system runs the risk of uploading the same file twice, which may result in a misallocation of storage space and cause unnecessary clutter on the system.
Additionally, when image files are uploaded, the central storage system does not properly orient the image based on information associated with the image file. Thus, when a user views an image file in a viewing application or in an application that is configured to modify the image, the image is typically rotated to match the orientation that the capture device was in when the image was captured. Thus, it would be advantageous to automatically rotate uploaded images so they are properly displayed in various applications used to view and/or edit the image (i.e., if a photo is taken with the camera held vertically, the system may automatically rotate the image file so the image is displayed in the proper orientation).
Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address one or more the foregoing limitations of prior art systems and methods.